My Best Friend
by Lecho
Summary: Alex tries to help out Bobby when his mother gets sick
1. Chapter 1

Right when she walked in she knew something was wrong with him. It was probably about his mother since he was going through so much with her having cancer.

"Hey Goren let's go outside and have a smoke." Bobby looked up at Alex shocked at her suggestion. She didn't smoke but he knew she just wanted to get him alone so that they could talk.

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

"I don't want to talk, I just want a cigarette." She grabbed her coffee and took a few sips.

He finally gave in because she wasn't going to stop unless she got her way. She was always like that.

"Fine let's go." He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and followed her outside. Before they left she gave Ross a look saying that they were taking a short break. Even though it was still really early and they both had just gotten in, it wasn't that busy so Ross didn't care if they took a break.

Bobby stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it before handing one to Alex. He lit hers as he puffed on his. He enjoyed how close they were when he leaned down to lit hers. He could smell her mango shampoo or body wash. He couldn't tell which one it was.

"So I thought you were quitting." She teased.

"I thought you were never going to start." He teased back. She would always give him shit about his bad habit and try and get him to quit. She never wanted to get into that addiction but she occasionally smoked one if she ever went out with friends. Every few months or so.

"Ok look Bobby I know you don't want to talk to me but I'm your partner and best friend so you can talk to me about anything." He knew that he just didn't want to lose it while he was talking about his mother. He knew he would start crying and he didn't want to ever cry in front of her. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He never wanted her to think less of him.

"My mom is dying of cancer. They have a new treatment that is experimental and it might prolong her life."

"Well that's great. Have you talked to the doctors about it?" Halfway through her cigarette she took out of her mouth and put it out. Bobby always smoked the strong ones and she hated them.

"I already have. The only issue is that it would be about five to six thousand dollars a month and that's basically what we make a month so I won't have any money left for anything else. I mean I don't go out that much but I need a place to live so I can't help her out in that way." Alex could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Can Frank help out at all?" That was a really stupid question on her part because he was never around.

Bobby laughed sarcastically. "Yea right I'm not holding my breath for that."

"Well maybe I could…" Bobby stopped her before she finished.

"I'm not taking anything from you Alex. I don't want to do that to you."

"I'm offering. Not out of pity or anything like that. I'm your friend and I want to see you happy."

"Thanks for the offer Alex but I can't let you do that." She stopped pushing it because it wasn't going to happen. They sat outside for a few more minutes in silence while Bobby finished up. They went back inside with a little tension to finish off the day.

When it was almost time to leave Alex waited for Bobby to get into the SVU.

"Would you like to have dinner at my place tonight?" Bobby was a little surprised at that. He had never been over at her house before unless it was a case related reason. And she never invited him over for dinner. Sure they went out sometimes but on a professional level. This was on a personal level and Bobby didn't know how to react.

"Um sure, that sounds good." She started the car and they were off to her house. She had been thinking of a solution to his situation and had come up with the perfect idea. If he wasn't going to take money from her, she was going to give him something better.

When they made it to her house, Bobby felt a little awkward when they walked inside. She lived in a pretty nice house. Joe gave her enough money to where she could buy something like this.

"You want a beer?" She threw her keys and purse on the side table going into the house.

"Sure I'll take whatever you have." She walked into the kitchen as Bobby just stood there looking around her house and at all the pictures she had. She saw him from the kitchen and laughed.

"You can have a seat Bobby. Please make yourself at home." He finally sat down on the couch but still looked around the house. He looked towards the kitchen to see if Eames needed any help. His line of vision was a great thing to see. Alex was bent over in the fridge grabbing the beers on the bottom shelf. Her dark jeans made her backside look amazing. He had noticed lately she was dressing a lot sexier. She probably didn't realize it though. Her sweaters were a little tighter and her jeans fit to her perfect curves. He noticed that she was wearing bras now too, probably ever since she had the baby.

He closed his eyes and stopped himself. She is your partner and could do a lot better then you. He thought to himself as he tried to calm down. That's all he needed for Eames to see his erection and kick him out of her house.

"Here we are." She handed him a beer and took a seat next to him. He moved a little farther trying to give her more room on her small couch.

"Thanks." He took a few sips and could see that she was watching him through the corner of his eye.

"Bobby I'm not going to bite. You can sit a little closer to me."

"I know Eames; I just want to make sure you have plenty of room."

"Call me Alex in my house please."

"Alright Alex I will move over a little closer to you." He moved a little closer to her which he liked. He could feel the warmth coming from her body.

"So I'm starving right now and I don't think I can wait for takeout. I'm going to put a pizza in the oven. If that's alright?"

"That's perfectly fine." She got back up to go put some pizza in the oven. He took the opportunity to look around some more. She wasn't a big book fan but she had a few on a bookshelf in the back. She had tons of pictures of friends and family. He envied that. He didn't have much family left and forget about having friends.

As he was looking through pictures he stopped and smiled at the picture hanging up. It was of the two of them a few years ago at the Police Commissioner's Ball. She had on a gorgeous red dress that made him have to take an extremely ice cold shower when he got home.

She came back into the room holding a bag of chips and salsa. He went back on the couch and they sat in the same position they did before.

"This is good."

"I know I am starving." She ate the chips like a horse but he thought it was cute.

"So Alex what's this about? I know you didn't just ask me here for dinner." Now was the time for her to tell him her idea.

"Ok you're right there is a reason and I am not taking no for an answer. You are going to get rid of your apartment and move in with me since you will be paying for your mother's treatment." His eyes bugled out of his head after this statement. There was no way he was doing that but there was no way Eames was taking no for an answer.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A & B

"Eames there is no way in hell that I am doing that." He got up from the couch and paced back in forth in her living room. Living with her would be the worst thing. Actually it was a secret fantasy of his, that and a few other things. He just couldn't do it though. He wouldn't be able to stand it, sleeping in the room next to her. He had no idea what he would do if she ever brought a guy home with her. He would go nuts since he was so much in love with her. He had been obsessed with her since the first day. But she could do better than him. A hell of a lot better.

"Oh now it's Eames again? Well guess what Goren, I am not taking no for an answer. The house is paid for so you won't have to give me any rent money. I want your mother to live longer." This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. He could not believe she was offering this. But she was his best friend and he would do the same for her if the situation was reversed. Still he thought he should fight it.

"Look Alex it's a really nice offer but…" She put her finger up to his lips.

"You are moving your things in tomorrow or I'm putting in a request for a new partner." Now how could he refuse after that?

It had been a week since Bobby had moved in and he still felt weird about the whole idea. He didn't feel any comfortable in Alex's house since it wasn't his. She kept telling him that he should just relax and settle on in.

At the same time he did enjoy getting to know more about her. She woke up really early, about six or six thirty to go for a run. That's probably why she stayed so fit. She sometimes went to the gym instead of running in the morning. If not she would go maybe four or five times a night after work.

One time in the middle of the night they both had gone to the kitchen for some water. What she had on had made him stay up all night long. She wore an extremely short shirt that showed her belly button and tight pants that showed off her tight ass. He was so embarrassed about checking her out and he knew for a fact that she had noticed because she had smirked at him. Was that just Alex being Alex or was she actually enjoying his stares? He didn't know but he hoped it was the second guess because he would stare at her as much as she wanted him to.

Bobby had come home late one day. His mother's treatment started in a few weeks and it wasn't as much as he thought it would be, so he had some money to play with. He decided to get groceries for the week since Alex had already done so much for him.

As he was putting the food away, he heard Alex grunting in the other room. He knew she was using her punching bag but the grunting made him think of things he shouldn't have thought of. After a few minutes she came into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her neck. She was dressed in a black tank top and gray shorts that were too tight for her.

"Oh hey Bobby, that was nice of you to get food." She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He couldn't stop staring and she noticed.

"Hey it was no problem. I have a little bit of money to spend and decided to use it on you or rather the two of us. It's not like a woman is interested in me anymore. So I won't need any to go out with." She could hear the sadness in his voice. At one time every woman in the precinct wanted him but now he has gained a little bit of weight and he was just in such a bad mood all the time that a lot of women didn't find that attractive. She still wanted him though. She just didn't know how to play it out without sounding so desperate.

"I know of one woman who likes you a lot and wants to go out with you." His face lit up a little bit because he thought she was talking about herself.

"Oh you do?"

"Yep, she has blonde hair and is a little petite." He really liked this now.

"What's her name?"

"Kelly from the second floor. She has a big crush on you." His face dropped a little bit but he tried not to let her see it.

"Well I don't think she is that pretty."

"Really? I think she is very attractive." She sipped on her water as she went into the living room to take a little break. He followed her and sat down on the couch.

"Then maybe I could hook the two of you up." He joked.

"I'm sure you would like that too much."

"What man wouldn't?" She hit him with a pillow and laughed.

"In all seriousness though, are you going to be ok by yourself for a little bit tonight? Carolyn is in town and she invited me to go out to dinner and drinks with her." That was really sweet of her to think of him and ask him.

"We aren't married Eames so it's ok with me."

"I know but we have a Friday night ritual." Last Friday night they sat on the couch a little cuddled up and watched movies while drinking beer and eating popcorn. It was really nice and Bobby loved it. They decided that would be what they did every Friday night and that Saturday night would be date night.

"We can do it next Friday. It's fine."

"Or we can do it tomorrow."

"Well what if you met some gorgeous guy at the bar who wants to take you out tomorrow?"

"I'll turn him down so that I could watch a movie with my best friend." Bobby's heart swelled at that comment. She really was his best friend. Pretty much his only friend left besides Lewis but they didn't hang out as much anymore since he got married.

"You're the best Eames." He stood up and gave her a hug not caring that she was really sweaty. She moved into the hug as well and put her tiny hands around his large back.

"I'd do anything for you Bobby because I love you." He almost started crying at that point. He knew she loved him. Of course she did, what person would do this if they didn't love him. But he loved her in a different way and he wanted to tell her so bad but decided not to. He didn't want to scare her away.

"I love you too Eames. And I would do anything for you too." The hug ended and Alex went to go take a shower and get ready. It took her less than an hour to get ready so she was surprised to find Bobby passed out on the couch before she got ready to leave. She gently took the book from his chest and set it down on the table before putting a blanket around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll be home later Bobby." With that she left him comfortable on the couch.

"I cannot believe that you and Bobby are living together." Carolyn took a long swig of her beer as Alex told her the whole story.

"I felt bad for him. His mom might have died." Carolyn smiled.

"You didn't feel bad for him. You want that man in your bed. That's why you said yes." It was true but she didn't want to admit it even to her best friend.

"I did not. I felt really bad about his mother dying."

"You can't sit here and tell me you don't have feelings for that man. I mean look at the bar about ten gorgeous men have checked you out and you have not down anything about it."

"Oh and what about you Mrs. Logan." If she was going to play dirty so was Alex.

"Hey that's not fair at least my partner is attractive."

"I still find Goren very attractive and he is the sweetest man I have ever met."

"I knew it. I was just kidding. I support you no matter what. Just stop dancing around the situation and seduce your partner already." Before she could comment on that, a man came up to their table.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice you from my table..." Alex stopped him

"And I'm the most beautiful woman in the world and you want to by me a drink. Nice try Romeo but I'm not interested." Carolyn was shocked. Alex must really be head over heels with Bobby because she would never turn down a free drink. Even back when she was married to Joe. The two of them would go out and innocently flirt with men just so they didn't have to pay out of pocket.

"Maybe a good lay might do you some good sweetheart." With that he left the table.

"He is really lucky I'm too tipsy to respond to that." She went up and ordered another shot. By that last shot she was pretty close to being smashed.

"I think it's time for you to go home and get that partner of yours into bed." She took one last shot before responding.

"I think you're right.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this is really late. I have been out of town and away from a computer for a little while. This chapter had been written for a while but I decided to add a little bit more to it. This chapter is rated M and so will the next chapter probably. **

**I know my other stories have not been updated. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish them or not but this one I'm sure I will be finishing. **

**Enjoy!**

"Who orders water at a bar?" Carolyn and Alex stayed at the bar for a little while longer.

"I'm trying to sober up a little. I don't want to be a completely drunk fool in front of Bobby.

"Water doesn't help at all. Only time will." She took another sip of her beer as she checked her phone.

"What no texts from lover boy? Carolyn gave her a look as the blonde drank her non-alcoholic

beverage.

"That's not what I'm doing." She was slightly blushing but she didn't know why. Everyone knew they were an item now. Especially after leaving Major Case.

"Sure you aren't. Let me have another glass of water." She called to the bartender who also thought it was odd that she was drinking water.

"So what's your plan going to be tonight?" Carolyn kept checking the door as if she was waiting for someone for the last ten minutes. Alex noticed right after she came back from the bathroom.

"I haven't figured that out just yet."

"You know he is very proportioned right?"

"How do you know?" Alex was very curious because she didn't think that she and Bobby had ever been intimate. Maybe it was just rumors.

"Because Bobby and I had sex right before I left."

"No fucking way!" Alex's face was priceless. She couldn't believe her best friend had slept with her other best friend, and the man that she had her eyes set on since the day she met him. Carolyn knew how Alex felt about Bobby since day one. Carolyn couldn't contain her laughter.

"You should see your face right now."

"You are a terrible friend." Alex rolled her eyes and calmed down a little.

"Your man was gorgeous at one time. I use to fantasize about him when I first started working at MC."

"He still is gorgeous and if it makes you feel any better, I use to fantasize about Mike only when Bobby

would piss me off though."

"So basically all the time at one point?" Carolyn joked since Bobby pushed Alex away from him. Especially after he just found out about his mother's illness. Alex was always supported and wanted to help but he never let her. Until now that is.

"Pretty much yes." Alex's mouth slightly opened when she saw Bobby walk in the bar. "Carolyn why is Bobby here?" Carolyn turned around and saw him standing close to the doorway.

"Because I called him. He will be a good driver for you." She winked at Alex as he came to the bar. "Well hey there." He leaned down and gave the petite brunette a kiss on the cheek and a gentle hug.

"Haven't seen you in a while. How's Mike doing?" He took a seat next to Alex so that she was in the middle of the three of them.

"Oh he is doing fine. We talk occasionally."

"Sure you do." Both Alex and Bobby said at the same time. She chugged the rest of her water which surprised Bobby.

"No wonder you needed a ride home. I have never seen a women do that before." It took Alex a few seconds to realize what he meant by that.

"Oh this isn't vodka, its water. I hate vodka."

"The last time she drank vodka, clothes started coming off." Alex pushed her elbow against Carolyn's ribs. "Ouch!"

"Sorry my elbow slipped." Alex had wanted to surprise Bobby that night.

"Question? Why are you drinking water?"

"I'm trying to sober up a little bit."

"Water doesn't help."

"That's what I told her but she didn't believe me. You better keep her in line Bobby. You never know what she's gonna do when she drinks." Alex rolled her eyes before paying the bill.

"Do you want anything Bobby before we go?"

"You can pick." Alex leaned over the bar a little bit to check out the beer selection. Her ass was sticking out and Carolyn could see the hungry look in Bobby's eyes. He was going to have a very good night.

"Well it was nice catching up and great to see the both of you, but I really have to go." She hugged the both of them but before she let Alex go she whispered in her ear. "Notice the sweatpants? Easier to take off." With that she was out the door.

Alex looked down at the sweatpants and smiled. Bobby was curious about the whisper but decided not to press her for any details.

"How about a Heineken?"

"Sure it's my favorite beer." The bartender handed him the beer and he drank it as they sat in silence. "Did you have fun with Carolyn?"

"Oh yea it was so nice catching up. She couldn't believe that we lived together." Bobby drank his beer as he noticed that other men were checking Alex out. His stomach dropped once he saw a good looking guy sit next to Alex.

"Let me buy you a drink sweetheart." Bobby winced once he heard those words.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that too much." She held Bobby's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek while the guy huffed off.

"He seemed like a nice guy." Bobby joked.

"Yea right. He just wanted to get into my pants. Thanks for being my cover." If being her cover meant she was going to kiss him again, he would happily do it anytime she wanted him to.

"Anytime Alex." He finished his beer and left the bottle on the bar. "You ready to go?"

"Sure." Bobby let her lead the way to the car. He usually did that out of courtesy, but that wasn't the whole reason behind his gentlemanly act. He wanted to check out her ass. She was driving him crazy in her tight black pants. Seeing the other men looking at her made him sick because there were many other suitable bachelors in that bar. She was way out of his league. There was nothing wrong with fantasies though.

She waited by the car so that he could unlock the door. He finally found the keys and clicked the unlock button.

"So you are actually letting me drive for once?" He teased as he made sure all the mirrors were set.

"Just this once." She teased back as she buckled her seatbelt.

While they were on the road, Alex kept looking over in Bobby's direction. She was mostly looking at his sweatpants and thought about what Carolyn had said.

"I really do appreciate you coming out and picking me up Bobby. You didn't have to do that." She took her hand and moved it to pat his knee cap. He swallowed hard and noticed that she had left her hand there as she looked out the window. _Does she have any idea what she is doing to me?_

"It was no problem Alex. I didn't want you to drive after you had been drinking." There was a comfortable silence between the two of them.

Her hand had still not moved. In fact it moved slightly north which was making Bobby sweat. He just continued to focus on the road. Alex was loose enough to talk in a personal way with him.

"So when's the last time you had sex?" The question surprised him and so did the loss of her hand.

"Um a while." She figured he was uncomfortable because he started fidgeting and moving his legs around. It wasn't just that; he had gotten a slight erection from starting a sexual conversation with Alex.

"Sounds just like me. I need to get laid really bad." Bobby closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was slowly losing control by just talking.

"Well I can't really tell. Um sometimes you can tell if a woman hasn't been uh sexually fulfilled by their attitude." He was babbling like an idiot at that point which Alex enjoyed. She wanted to see just how far she could push him.

"You're saying I haven't been a bitch lately?" They were ten minutes from the house. He didn't know how he was going to make it alive.

"You are never a bitch Alex."

"Well that's a total lie but thank you."

"No it's not. I think you are a great person." She smiled and padded his knee again.

"So tell me Bobby what's your favorite sexual act?"

"Fuck!" He swore as he put his foot on the gas pedal.

"I love to fuck too." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. He was at full erection at that point and he didn't care that she could see the tent in his pants. She was trying to seduce him and he was going to let her.

"Am I making you nervous Bobby?"

"It's just that we have never talked about this before." He realized that she was w3qaiting for him to answer her pervious question. "Oral, I like pleasing a woman."

"Well we have something in common. I like going down on a man."

"Jesus." He gripped the stirring wheel tight."

"When was the last time you had a woman's mouth around you?"

"Oh god Alex." He moaned as he slowed down so that they wouldn't get into an accident. "It's been a while as well. I have never been with a woman who has enjoyed doing that act so I never want to push anyone to do something they don't want to do. It's a different story when I am forcing criminals to confess." Bobby was such a gentleman. That's why Alex loved him.

"What if I told you I wanted to do it?" She purred in his ear as she sucked on his ear lobe. With that she took off her seatbelt and descended to his crotch. He should have stopped this he knew, but she had him under her spell. She rubbed his erection before looking up at him.

"Looks like you need this." She lowered his pants until his erection popped up. "Damn Bobby this is incredible." Bobby thought of anything but her hot wet mouth. It had been so long since he was this close to a woman. Especially a woman he cared about so much.

Her mouth closed around his tip and she licked the pre-cum that was starting to form. With one hand he grabbed her hair and pulled her off of him before he crashed.

"Let me park."

"Good because I can't wait for ten minutes." Bobby finally found a place that was a little more private. It didn't take two seconds for Alex's head to be in his lap again once he parked the car.

"Alex wait." She reluctantly stopped but did not move that far from his lap. Her hand replaced her mouth though. "Are you sure you want to do this? I have fantasized about this for years and obviously you can tell that I am very attracted to you. But if you change your mind at any time, I will stop."

"Bobby I promise you, I might have been drinking tonight, but I am sober enough to want this and truly mean it. I have fantasized about this too." She removed her blouse and threw it in the backseat. Once he saw her breasts he knew he had to kiss her.

"God Alex." He kissed her welcoming lips hungrily as her hand moved up and down his shaft.

"You're a better kisser then I thought." Alex moved back down to his shaft as he pushed his head back against the seat. Just thinking about her fantasizing about kissing him and being with him was enough to make him lose it. Her hand was doing a good job too.

After her mouth closed around him again, he stopped her.

"I don't want to lose it quick." He couldn't look her in the eyes; he just stared at her breasts that were spilling out of her bra.

"Fine then let's play." She moved her body so that she could straddle him. She rocked her hips back and forth over his erection. The denim felt good but he knew she would feel better around him.

"Alex hold on." He stopped her hips. "I don't have a condom. Never in a million years did I think we would be doing this."

"Well we could always go out and get condoms before we get home." He groaned at the loss of her body. She moved in the backseat pressing her ass close to his face so that's he could get her top. She was going to kill him.

After she finished putting on her blouse she looked at Bobby. "What are you waiting for?" Then off they were to go to the drug store so that they could enjoy the evening together. The night was still young.


	4. Chapter 4

My best friend part 4

The five minute drive to the convenient store felt like forever since Alex's hands were going everywhere. Bobby finally had to tell her to stop and made a promise that he would make it up to here later that night after they got the condoms.

"Do you want to get out with me?" He killed the engine.

"Sure why not?"

"Hopefully they have condoms." Alex got out of the car and looked at Bobby before going into the store.

"What do you mean by that?" He held the door open for her.

"It's just with my luck, they probably won't have condoms."

"Don't worry about a thing baby." She cupped his balls before walking in front of him into the store. He groaned and followed her inside.

The cashier greeted the both of them as they went down to the protection aisle. Alex looked at the protection and didn't know which one she really wanted. She hated using condoms. She trusted Bobby enough but she wasn't on the pill since she had no reason to be on it. Until now that is.

"What looks good to you?" Bobby hadn't had sex in years so he wasn't surprised at all that he didn't recognize a lot of the new ones.

"Personally I think condoms are like plastic bags but I'm not on the pill so we got to use them for the time being. I promise I'll set up an appointment soon." Bobby couldn't believe his ears. She actually wanted him bare inside of her. He could not wait to feel her heat.

"Let's just pick this one then." He picked up the small blue box and was ready to go pay for it.

"We can't get that one." Bobby was scared that Alex had thought about it more and realized that she didn't want to do this with him.

"Ok Alex that's fine. You're right this was a crazy idea in the first place. I mean look at you and look at me." He put the box back where it originally was. Alex just laughed at his sad face.

"Ok first of all that is not what I meant. And second of all you are an amazing man. Any woman would be crazy not to want you. I for one have been waiting for a long time." She kissed him on the lips passionately and cupped him again through his pants. After the kiss broke Bobby awkwardly waited with his hands in his pockets for her to pick a box.

"What I mean was that we need a hell of a lot more than just three. We have waited a long time to do this. And plus from where I stand, you are going to need the biggest ones they make." She lowered her voice and winked. He chuckled and got the biggest box they made.

"Need anything else?"

"I'm good." They made their way to the cashier but stopped dead in their tracks.

"Shit." They both swore at the same time before going back down the aisle and putting the protection back on the shelf.

"Detectives." Of course right when they were about to leave their captain shows up at the same store.

"Told you with my luck something would happen." He whispered in Alex's ear as they went up to Ross.

"Captain how are you?" _Why did he have to be here?_

"I'm good. Just grabbing a few things. How are my two best detectives doing?" He could tell something was off with Bobby but didn't think anything of it since the man was awkward as it was.

"Fine I was out drinking with an old friend and Bobby picked me up so that I wouldn't chance it. I mean wouldn't it look bad if an NYPD detective got a DUI?" Bobby just stood there rubbing his neck while Alex tried to get away from Ross without seeming too eager.

"What are you guys doing here then?"

"I wanted to get some cigarettes and this was the closest store from the house." Just like everyone else Ross was suspicious of the two of them moving in together. He wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea that his two detectives were living under the same roof. He didn't know about Alex but he could tell by the way Bobby looked at her that there was something there. The brass had a field day when they found out but as always, Alex worked her charm and smoothed things over. She reassured everyone that she was just doing a nice thing for Bobby and his mother. But right now by the way they were standing; Ross could tell something was up. He decided not to press them for any more details.

"Well have a good weekend detectives." With that Ross went up to the cashier and paid for his things.

"I think we should just leave and then come back for them in a little while when he's gone." Bobby nodded his head and went up to the cashier to get a pack of cigarettes. He was planning on quitting but decided to smoke one more pack. There is nothing better than a cigarette after sex.

"Thank you come again." The cashier greeted them as they walked out the door. Alex rubbed her hands to warm them up from the chilly air.

"Here take my coat." Bobby took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"See that's why I have been dying to have sex with you; because you are so sweet and thoughtful." She leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the mouth. She didn't care if Ross was standing right next to them. She loved this man and didn't care what anyone else said. He returned the kiss and stopped in his tracks to wrap his arms around her.

"Well thank you. I have been dying to sleep with you too." They walked hand and hand down the street to their car.

"So do you want to go to another store or wait a few minutes?"

"I don't mind waiting. I have waited a while for you so a few minutes won't kill me." He joked as she cuddled up closer to him.

"Believe me tonight will be worth the wait." He leaned down and kissed her again right as his phone rang. They both groaned out loud. "I hope it isn't a murder."

"Well if your phone doesn't ring soon then we're good." He teased as he tried to get his phone out of his pocket before the person in the line hung up.

"I bet its Ross just to make us mad. He isn't an idiot you know?" The ringing stopped right when Bobby took his phone out of his pocket. He chuckled before checking his caller ID. Alex noticed his face dropped a little.

"It's my mom's doctor." It was almost midnight so he knew that it wasn't a good sign if the doctor was calling him.

"I'm here for you Bobby." She hugged on to him tight as he redialed the number not bothering to listen to the voicemail.

"Hi Doctor Rogers this is Robert Goren." Alex moved her face away from the phone so that she couldn't hear what was going on. Sure she was a nosy person but not in this department. Bobby unlocked the door so that they could get warm. Once inside Alex watched him as he talked to the doctor.

"I'll be there in a little while. Thank you." He hung up and let out a big deep breathe.

"What happened Bobby?"

"My mom freaked out when they told her about giving her the new medicine so they had to sedate her. She's at the hospital now." He started the engine. "I'm sorry for ruining the night. I'll drop you off at home. Just like I said I have the worse luck ever."

"Bobby this isn't your fault. I have waited six years; I can wait a little bit longer. Do you love me?" Bobby was taken aback by her question. Of course he did he was just scared to let her know that.

"I do Alex, very much."

"Well then take me to see your mom." Bobby wasn't comfortable taking her to see his mom, especially now. He didn't want to lose her over his mother. He didn't know how his mother would take seeing a new person. He also know that Eames didn't take no for an answer though.

"Just promise me one thing; that you won't run."

"I'm not going anywhere Bobby. I love you in the same exact way that you love me." She kissed his hand as they made their way to the hospital.


End file.
